A bunch of Drabbles of Doctor who
by heintz571
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles I have written for the many different characters of the recent years of Doctor Who


**This is a bunch of my little Drabbles that I have written for the many characters of Doctor Who. For those who don't know what a drabble is, it is a small conversations or actions in time approx 100 words. Please read and review and let me know what you think. flydye**

Title: Have you loved anyone deeply?

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Donna/Doctor(11) (sort of) and Amy/Rory

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own them I wish I did but I don't. Hey there is another shooting star I will wish again

Summary: Rory and Doctor(11) talk over tea about deep love

"Goodnight my boys." Amy called out as she headed to bed.

Rory looked after her with such love and asked, "Doctor, have you ever loved someone so much that your heart just aches when you think of them?"

Taking a moment the Doctor answered, "Yes, she was brilliant, wonderful, and ginger like Amy."

"What was her name." Rory inquired.

"Her name was Donna."

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She loved me too much and it almost destroyed her." He answered as a tear ran down his cheek.

Seeing that the memories were causing his friend some heartache Rory rose from the table and placed a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "I came back from the dead because of love. Your Donna will come back to you because of your love. I just know it."

DWDWDW

Title: Gingers Rock

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor 10th/Donna

Disclaimer: I don't own them just play with them

Words: 131

Rating: G

Summary: The Doctor explaination for his infatuation of ginger women.

"Doctor, what is it with you and ginger hair?" Donna inquired as she watched him follow another ginger headed girl.

"I don't know I just like the way it shines in the different types of light." He stated as a tall, long ginger hair woman caught his eye.

Donna looked in that direction and shook her head, "You might as well give up on that one."

"Why do you say that don't you think I am her type."

"Nope look at the bloke she is holding hands with, he looks like some sort of professor with his tweed coat and bow tie so obviously she goes for the brainy type."

"Oi I am the brainy type."

"Whatever you say spaceman , now finish your tea we need to explore another planet."

DWDWDWDW

Title: One Choice

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor10th/Donna

Disclaimer: I don't own them just play with them

Words: 105 words okay a little over

Rating: G

Summary: The Doctor has a brief moment with a pear in the kitchen of the TARDIS

Donna heard the darkness in the Doctor's voice as she got closer.

"I give you one choice you leave this ship otherwise what happens next is your own doing," The Doctor waited a moment before continuing, "Silence then, okay my yellow fiend meet the sharpness of my blade."

Donna heard the sounds of slashing knife as she turned the corner.

When the Doctor saw her and complained, "Donna why must you have pears in your yogurt they are so hard to cut, why can't you just eat bananas like me."

Rubbing her tummy she smiled, "This baby wants pears so that is what she gets."

DWDWDWDWDW

Title: A Bit of Warmth

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Doctor(9th)/Donna

Disclaimer: I don't own them just play with them

Words: 113 words man it is hard to stay at 100 words. Oh well

Rating: G

Summary: The Doctor gives his precious leather to a women in need of warmth

Donna sat at the bus stop shivering, wishing she would have brought her coat with her. She should have known better to believe that the unseasonable warmth wouldn't have lasted.

A man sat next to her, his blue eyes looking at the women beside him, "You should have brought a coat." He stated in his northern accent.

"No kidding, Dumbo." She replied.

Shrugging out of his leather coat he draped it over her shoulders smiling at her.

"Thanks." Donna said enjoying the warmth.

As the bus approached she stood to give him his jacket back.

He held up his hands, "No keep it I have many more." He said as he walked away.

DWDWDW

Title: Jack's Surprise

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: Jack/Martha

Disclaimer: I don't own them just play with them

Words: 105 again I guess I that is the magic number

Rating: R

Summary: Jack gets a plesent surprise when he heads of to Martha house for a visit

Martha hurried toward the door putting on her robe and opened it quickly, "You can stop knocking now."

"What took you so long, I was getting worried." He replied.

"I was busy Jack, now what do you want?" she responded flustered.

Pulling out a bottle of wine, "I was wondering if you would want some company."

Before she could answer Ianto came from the back room putting on his own robe, "Who is at the door?"

Jack looked at Martha then at Ianto and just smiled even broader.

Grabbing the bottle from Jack, Martha smiled back, "You want to join in handsome."

"Yes, I would."


End file.
